The Darkside
by Owlfeather of SageClan
Summary: Dewkit and her family live in Streamclan but when cats begin to disappear. She gets really suspicious. Join her in an adventure to save her clan and her family. If they don't join the Darkside first.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Dewkit is happily living in StreamClan with her family. But when a rogue pack comes out of nowhere and begins taking cats from their clans Dewkit has no choice but to face the problems ahead of her. And perhaps even join the darkside.**

 **-Owlfeather of Sageclan**

The dark coziness of the nursery made Duskheart feel safer than any other den. She lapped at her kit's head gently. Dewkit let out mewl of annoyance and pawed at her mother her eyes still closed. " Sagetail" She whispered to the queen on the far side of the den. Sagetail let out a moan in reply. "You okay?" Sagetail shook her head, " I have a bellyache " she mumbled, " It hurts really bad." Duskheart pulled herself to her feet. Her kits scrambled towards her. She padded out of the den towards Snakepelt's den. The old tom was grumpy but he did have talent with herbs. She padded inside and looked around the dark den full of the tangy scents of herbs. Crimsonpaw was fast asleep in her nest her grey fur rising and falling evenly. " Crimsonpaw, Wake up! " she hissed in her ear. Crimsonpaw stretched out her paws and looked up sleepily. "What is it?" she yawned, she got to her paws and looked at Duskheart. "Sagetail has a bellyache and I was gonna ask Snakepelt for some juniper berries." Crimsonpaw looked around the den, " Well Snakepelt isn't here, he disappeared last night." Duskheart narrowed her eyes, " What do you mean disappeared?"

As Crimsonpaw explained Duskheart became more suspicious. "So your saying you haven't seen Snakepelt since moonhigh?" Crimsonpaw nodded, " He was whispering to someone in the clearing and it wasn't one of our cats. He was much thinner and much meaner. I could hear him hissing at Snakepelt." Duskheart shook her head, "This is not good at all" She grabbed the juniper berries at padded to the nursery. "Sagetail here are your juniper berries." Duskheart padded to her nest. Her kits snuggled up to her mewling happily. Dewkit blinked open her eyes to show a beautiful emerald green color. " You have opened your eyes!" She lapped at Dewkit happily. "Duskheart may I go outside?" Duskheart stared at her kit, " Not yet wait for your brothers to open their eyes" A few days later both Spiderkit and Crowkit opened their eyes. Dewkit was tackling her brothers in the nursery while Duskheart talked to Sagetail who had just had her kits. Her kits were really little one was a pale tan tom named Robinkit the other was a dark brown tom named Tigerkit. Many other cats had gone missing like Snakepelt such as Larkpaw, Tallfoot, Redear and her dad Birchflame.

Birchflame had been gone since two days ago when he was hunting alone and he had disappeared. Jaggedstar has been sending out patrols daily looking for his lost cats but no one had found them. The clan was getting then it happened Duskheart disappeared. Dewkit, Spiderkit, and Crowkit were now being watched by Sagetail and her mate Fallentail. But that didn't make Dewkit feel better. Spiderkit and Crowkit had adapted well but she didn't. Crimsonbreeze was padding towards Dewkit. " Are you okay Dewkit? I know your sad but we are gonna find them." her cheerful voice didn't help. Dewkit sighed and padded away. A hunting patrol burst in Dawnfire leading "We found found something that I think Duskhearts kits might wanna see." Crowkit and Spiderkit were sleeping so only Dewkit had to go. Dewkit padded out into the forest with Jaggedstar. They stopped and saw tufts of her mother's and father's fur and blood on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Dewkit began to cry, " What did they do to my parents?" Her voice was cracking from sorrow. She fell to the floor crying. Jaggedstar looked at her sadly, "I'm so sorry Dewkit." He picked her up and carried her to camp. He jumped up onto highrock and called a clan meeting. " Many of you know that some of our clanmates have gone missing. Well today a hunting patrol brought back more than just prey they have found blood and fur of some of the cats who have gone missing." Every cat began panicking. Jaggedstar's voice rose above the commotion. " Do not be worried we will find out who has done this and take our cats back. But someone who has been struggling through this whole thing is Dewkit and her siblings. So I have decided to make them apprentices. Dewkit, Spiderkit, and Crowkit step forward. " As the ceremony ended they had their new apprentice names. He quietly padded down and went into his den Tanglewind the deputy, following him. Dewpaw smiled as everyone congratulated her. Her brothers looked at her smiling. " Lets go find mom and dad!" The three apprentices dashed out of camp.

Crowpaw looked around the spot where they had found the blood and fur. " I got the scent trail and it is fresh. Lets go and find them while it still is like this." Dewpaw and Spiderpaw nodded and followed Crowpaw farther into the woods towards the twolegplace. "They're in there?" Spiderpaw asked, " We have to go into the twolegplace where they're are dogs and monsters and twolegs!" He flinched at the thought. Dewpaw looked at the fence separating them from the twolegplace. "Lets go in!" Dewpaw squeezed through a crack in the fence her brothers following her. The twolegplace was huge. "We should ask for help." Crowpaw suggested. Dewpaw scented cat in near this small twoleg nest. "Hello?" she called out. A small golden tabby came out of the flap. "You guys are those wild cats right?" Dewpaw nodded, " Some of our cats are being stolen and taken to the twolegplace. So we came to find out if you have seen any?" The tabby nodded, "They always go down that alley straight into the abandoned barn. My name is Sunny may I come along with you? After all I do know this place." Dewpaw nodded, " That would help us a lot thanks."

They were padding down the alley when they heard voices. " Who do you think you are?" the voice hissed," You are not a allowed to eat without permission!" They heard a yowl of pain. Sunny flinched at the sound , "That's them, I have heard the leaders name is Skull and he is vicious and cruel. "I recognize that sound." Dewpaw peeked through a hole in the fence. She saw Tallfoot lapping at his pelt from the wound. "Poor Tallfoot, he looks so sad." Crowpaw meowed sadly. Dewpaw hissed, "Lets go get them!" Spiderpaw stopped her, "Shouldnt we tell the clan first?" Dewpaw shook her head "It will take too long lets just do it ourselves and get it over with." She squeezed through the fence and beckoned her brothers with her tail. They padded around quietly staying low to the floor following the sounds of voices. Dewpaw heard a scramble of feet and four kits came tumbling out. A russet colored tom spoke up, " Who are you?" He mewed, "Im Robin and these are my sisters Owl, Twilight, and Snip." He flicked his tail to the dappled shekit, the jet black shekit, and the pale tabby shekit. " Im Dewpaw and these are my brothers Crowpaw and Spiderpaw and thats Sunny." Dewpaw meowed quietly, " We are looking cats from my clan. Including my mom and dad Duskheart and Birchflame. Robin flicked his tail,"We know them but they are now called Dusk and Birch along with your other clanmates Red, Snake, Lark, And Tall." The four kits turned away and ran back into the shadows. " Well we know our clanmates are here." Crowpaw spoke up. " And just where do you think your going?" A menacing voice spoke.


	3. Chapter 3

Dewpaw turned around to see a light brown tom standing in front of her snarling. "Uh….. We were just passing by we should probably go now." She turned and tried to run but the tom put his paw on her tail. " Why leave? We were just about to eat." Dewpaw turned around slowly, " We are not getting out of this are we?" The tom let out a evil laugh, " Just try to stay alive." He let out a yowl and a group of cats came padding out one was Redear well Red now. Red looked surprised to see them. She padded forward towards the tom . "Adder? May I talk to these prisoners for a second?" Adder hesitated but nodded. The other cats padded away following Adder. Red than padded forward to them, " Crowpaw, Dewpaw, Spiderpaw! Am I glad to see you guys." She lapped all of their heads. Before finally stepping back,"Why are you guys here?"

Dewpaw looked up,"We came looking for you and the rest of our clanmates. Are you guys safe here?" Red nodded," They just wanted to take us to make their pack bigger and better. But it has been a nightmare living here. They have treated us horribly." Red flicked her torn ear which had scars covering it. "Oh and I don't think I will be going back to the clan." Dewpaw's eyes widened, "Why?" Red looked at her paws, "Because I have a mate here, his name is Flash. And I will be having kits soon." Dewpaw sighed, " What about Snake, Lark, and Tall?" Spiderpaw spoke up,"And what about our parents?" Red looked at them," Lark is happy here with her new friends as a trainee, Snake is now our new healer, and Tall is….." Dewpaw looked at her, " Is what?" Red sadly spoke," He is dead, he died after scenting you guys and he tried to run off to find you but got caught by Adder and killed. Your mother and father are gone. They escaped last night." Red sighed, " I must go now, I will tell Adder I fought with you and gave you a battle you would never forget. Goodbye." She turned and ran back into the darkness.

"Well our dad and mom are nowhere to be found and were deep in the twolegplace great." Dewpaw moaned, " I'm so hungry." Sunny flicked her tail,"We could go to the mouse barn." she suggested," It's usually full of cats though." Crowpaw shrugged," Can we just go eat?" They all agreed to go to the mouse barn. Sunny took the lead and took them there. Many other cats were here they were talking together and working together just like a clan. Dewpaw, Crowpaw, and Spiderpaw would fit right in. "Morning Sunny." A raspy old voice said,"Are these new mousers?" Sunny nodded," There from the wild, the pack stole there clanmates." The old tom looked at them sadly," I'm so sorry, I'm Brick by the way. Help yourself to the mice." He padded away. Dewpaw jumped into the hay falling into a mice nest. The mice scattered everywhere and let out squeals of terror. Crowpaw and Spiderpaw pounced on them as they fled. Dewpaw carried four mice over to where Sunny was sitting. She was talking with a cream colored kittypet. Dewpaw sat down and ate her mice happily. She heard the kittypet say something about seeing her mom and dad go to the forest last night. The kittypet continued talking and said, " I watched them go into the forest but they didn't come out and I heard yowls of terror and the barks of dogs. Something bad happened." Dewpaw's eyes widened, " Where did you see them go into the forest?!"


End file.
